


Time Enough

by Meridian (Meri)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AR, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-01
Updated: 1999-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place six years after the end of TPM. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finally get together after miscommunicating for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** George Lucas owns the world and all the playthings in it. I hope he's not going to mind that I've borrowed a few of his toys for a while, and I promise to return them unharmed and much happier for the experience.
> 
>  **Note 1:** A certain death scene at the end of The Phantom Menace DID NOT HAPPEN. Okay. In my universe, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon defeated Darth Maul together and went on from there.
> 
>  **Note 2:** Many thanks to my betas: Mercutio, Marcelle, Anne Higgins and Jody. If there are still typos or mistakes they are all mine.

The bright Naboo sun shone down on those assembled outside of the largest cathedral in the capital city. Resplendent in her burgundy costume, her face painted white and wearing an elaborate head-dress, Queen Amidala's monotone rang out, easily heard by the crowd. "I am honored to announce that Anakin Skywalker has consented to become my consort."

Standing to one side, not with those actually taking part in the ceremony, Obi-Wan watched as fifteen-year-old Anakin, dressed in his Jedi finery, slowly climbed the steps and knelt to kiss the hand of the Queen of Naboo. She placed a coronet on his head, and then he rose and kissed her cheek. The crowed cheered loudly.

"I'm surprised to find you here, Obi-Wan. But I'm glad to see that you obviously aren't broken-hearted." The soft whisper in his ear startled him. He jerked around to face his old Master.

"Master... Qui-Gon," he corrected himself. Even after six years, he still could not quite remember not to call Qui-Gon, Master. "And, no, I am not broken-hearted."

A smile touched Qui-Gon's mouth, but didn't reach his eyes. "That is good to know."

Deciding he did not wish to pursue that line of thought, Obi-Wan found another topic. "Why aren't you beside Ani?"

"I thought to let him enjoy the moment himself. This is a big event for him." Qui-Gon smiled, this time it did reach his eyes and he looked every inch the proud Master.

"And the Queen," Obi-Wan felt compelled to add.

Qui-Gon nodded, but said nothing else, his eyes on the ceremony unfolding.

For the last three years, Obi-Wan had sensed a distance between himself and Qui-Gon, something he had not been able to breach. Not that he didn't suspect the cause, but he needed to move cautiously.

He had missed his Master terribly after he had left Qui-Gon's care to pursue his own way among the Jedi. At the time, it seemed the only avenue open to him. Now, he was sorry that he had been so abrupt in his choices. Perhaps it could have been different then or perhaps it could be now. Obi-Wan hoped to broach the matter in the next few days.

"Will you be going to the celebration tonight?" Qui-Gon asked, his eyes still watching Ani, but Obi-Wan thought he heard a note of concern in the quiet tone.

"Why would I not be?"

Qui-Gon cleared his throat and turned his eyes upon Obi-Wan. "Given the situation? Actually, I'm rather surprised you are here, at all."

We are not going to have this conversation now, Obi-Wan decided, dodging the issue by ignoring it. A tactic he'd found very useful at times. "What situation is that?"

Qui-Gon blinked. And Obi-Wan could almost hear Qui-Gon's thoughts trying to work out if he'd just said something wrong or if something was going on that he didn't know about.

Smiling, Obi-Wan put a hand on his former Master's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's all right. I'll explain later." And with that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

The celebration started at first-dark with a fireworks display, and then a formal dinner with a party afterward. Queen Amidala and Anakin danced together once and then moved to a dias where they sat together on a bench, greeting their guests and watching the festivities.

Picking his moment carefully, Obi-Wan waited until Anakin was dancing with someone else, and then made his way to the dias to request a dance with the Queen. She smiled prettily at him and accepted.

"Thank you, your Majesty," he said, just loud enough for anyone who cared enough to listen to hear.

"You are always our dear friend, Jedi Kenobi."

For a few moments they danced in silence, letting the music take them away. "Anakin seems quite happy, doesn't he?"

The queen smiled, turning her head to watch Anakin dance with one of Amidala's hand maidens. "Yes. He does. And so am I."

"Good."

"I've never thanked you for the last three years."

Holding back a smile, he tried for solemn and failed, a grin emerging on his face. "Does one thank a lover when the relationship has ended?"

A pink tinge touched her cheeks. "I'm not sure, you're the only lover I've had."

"Then I will say it was my pleasure." A quick glance around showed no one paying them much mind. And Obi-Wan raised a finger to her cheek, stroking very softly. "More than a pleasure."

The pink grew deeper.

She really was adorable, he decided. "You didn't blush this badly when you asked. Why now, when it is over?"

"Because now I understand what I did not then." Her eyes met his, and she sounded older and wiser than she had a moment earlier.

"Regrets?"

"None. Which is why I thanked you. I sense you are not sorry it has ended."

Obi-Wan shook his head. He had enjoyed the time he had been her lover. Although they had not actually spent a great deal of time together, not with the amount of traveling he did for the council. "Would you rather I was?"

"Of course not. We agreed when we started."

"Exactly." He smiled down her. A faint fear that she would become too attached to him had always dogged his steps, but he could see she had taken the liaison as she had said she would...

* * *

Three years earlier.

The grand ballroom of the palace had been decorated gaily with streamers and bright ribbons in honor of Queen Amidala's seventeenth birthday. By the laws of her planet, she had reached adulthood.

Obi-Wan had not been exactly surprised when he'd been invited to the party, more a tiny bit startled. He had spent time on Naboo, exploring the planet, especially the underwater Gungan city which had fascinated him on his first trip, years ago. Anytime he came, he would pay his respects to the Queen. It was impolite for a Jedi, even on leave, to ignore protocol with a friend, but he had never spent much time with her.

Still, he could not turn down the invitation without a good reason. So he'd polished up his good boots, packed his formal robes, and came as requested. A short time into the festivities, Queen Amidala asked Obi-Wan to dance.

"I would be honored to dance with you, your Majesty." Obi-Wan bowed, and took her outstretched hand, leading her onto the floor.

Dancing was one of his favorite activities, and it was nice to have a chance to use the skills for pleasure rather than as a necessity of his profession. He had been taught to dance as a part of his Jedi training. As an ambassador, he had to be able to acquit himself in any situation he might find himself, and that did not always mean being able to fight. As a matter of fact, he'd distinguished himself more as a negotiator than as a warrior in the three years since he'd passed his Trials.

"I'm surprised that Qui-Gon and Anakin are not here." He would have really liked to spend some time with both of them. It had been months since he'd seen either one of them for more than a few minutes on Coruscant as either he came home to change his clothes and go out again, or they did. He was beginning to think they were becoming like those ships that passed in the night.

She sighed. "They were here two weeks ago, but had to leave on a mission."

All too common, but such was the life of a Jedi. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not, not really. Although I would have liked Ani with me, I am glad to have a moment in private with you."

Surprised, he looked down at her, but continued to move in dance. "Why?"

"Because I would ask a favor of you."

Something in the way she said it and the way she looked at him immediately made him alert. Many people requested things or favors from the Jedi, it made him nervous that Amidala would now. "How can I serve you?" he asked formally.

She shook her head, her eyes softening as she saw his look. "This is not a favor of the Jedi. It is a favor of you, Obi-Wan."

Some vague worry relaxed a notch and he breathed out slowly. "If I am able."

Unaccountably, she blushed. "It is not as easy as I thought it would be."

He pulled her a little closer, trying to lend strength. "I am your friend, there is nothing you can't ask me. And if I can, you know I will aid you."

Looking up at him, her brown eyes wide, she forced a smile. "Thank you. This is rather a delicate matter. I am seventeen today and in keeping with the traditions of my people, I would ask you to stay with me. Tonight."

There was no mistaking her meaning and the shock caused Obi-Wan to stumble over his own feet. Quickly, he corrected his steps, releasing his shock, and setting himself to move automatically as he tried to puzzle out why. "I am honored," was the first neutral thing he'd thought of to say. "But why?"

"Many reasons," she said, her voice edging towards that monotone that she used as the Queen. "My tradition says I can take a lover tonight, and usually one chooses someone who is older -- it is a rite of passage into adulthood, I would follow this tradition. But as Queen, I must be circumspect in my liaisons, and as a hero to my people, I think that you would be suitable."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure that was the most flattering reason to be asked for his favors, but he supposed it made some sense. But as the shock had worn off, he started to think a bit more clearly. "What about Anakin?" The boy would likely be devastated, thinking Obi-Wan had betrayed him in the worst manner possible.

She sighed and dropped her eyes. "Ani is only twelve. I adore him and I know our time will come.... But.... He is too young."

"I would not hurt him. And he would know about an affair between us. There is no hope of keeping this a secret."

She shook her head. "I don't want it to be a secret anyway."

Again surprise flared. "You want to hurt him?"

Her eyes flashed with true anger, quickly suppressed. "No, of course not! I would not hurt him for the world. I spoke of this with him. *He* suggested you."

"He what?" Obi-Wan's voice rose several notches. He found that impossible to believe.

She sighed and went on patiently. "Obi-Wan, Ani understood that he was too young. And that I need to do this. If it were just for me, I would wait for him. But I am Queen, and I choose to follow my people's traditions."

"And he doesn't mind?"

"I think he accepts it. And I think he'd rather it was you than someone he didn't know and thought that I might possibly fall in love with."

"He knows you won't fall in love with me? What of me with you?"

Her look became sharp, brown eyes meeting his. "I doubt you will. Unless I am wrong, you're in love with someone else."

As much as he would have liked to deny it, his heart had always belonged to someone whom he had finally accepted would never return his feelings. "That is true. Are there any other reasons?"

"Yes..." she trailed off, blushing again. "There are two more."

"Yes?"

"I think that you will teach me well."

And he didn't need to ask what he'd be teaching her. He wondered if he should tell her that he wasn't all that experienced. The Jedi did not take lovers indiscriminately. There had to be a relationship between him and whomever he made love with. Most of his liaisons were years old, and with people he trusted and grown up with. "And?"

"You are very beautiful." She said the words in the breathy admiring voice of a seventeen-year-old girl.

 

The last comment was so unexpected and flattering that *he* blushed. Amidala laughed delightedly and that made it all the worse.

"Will you?" He could hear the anxiety in her tone. She feared he would reject her.

But he would not hurt her if he could help it. There were many ways he could justify this to himself, but the truth was, she was very beautiful and he liked and admired her tremendously. What man, even a Jedi, would not be completely charmed by such an offer? "How could I say no? So, how does this work?"

"You come to my quarters tonight. I'll dismiss my maids of honor and you stay the night."

"And sneak out tomorrow morning before anyone is the wiser?"

She laughed. "No. Don't be silly. You'll stay for breakfast."

* * *

And so he had. Since it wasn't required for him live on Coruscant, he moved to Naboo. When he was on Naboo -- which wasn't all that often -- he made public appearances with the Queen, acting as her escort. He enjoyed his time with Amidala, and she had come to be a very good friend to him. As predicted, neither he nor she engaged in any stronger emotions than the love of good friends.

The first time he saw Anakin after he'd become lovers with Amidala, he expected it to be awkward. But Ani greeted him as he always had and was just as friendly. They had talked very briefly about the issue. While Ani wasn't happy about the situation, he did realize the necessity, and he was grateful that Obi-Wan had agreed. The reassurance that Obi-Wan would not fall in love with Amidala, nor she with him was what Anakin sought.

For his part, Obi-Wan didn't mention that he did not consider it a hardship at all to make love with such a woman as Amidala. He really didn't think it was something Anakin would want to hear.

Surprisingly, the awkwardness came from Qui-Gon. For some reason, and Obi-Wan had never really understood what it was, Qui-Gon had been cool towards him once his relationship with Amidala became public knowledge. Not cold exactly, or unpleasant, perhaps a touch disapproving, but he could think of nothing he'd done to offend Qui-Gon. It had hurt, but Obi-Wan said nothing about it, maintaining any tenuous link to Qui-Gon seemed more important than not seeing his former master at all.

A few months before Amidala's twentieth birthday, Obi-Wan stopped making public appearances with her. Nothing was ever said about it, he simply was no longer in attendance, thus publicly signaling the end of their affair. He still visited her at the palace when he was on Naboo, but that had more to do with their being good friends. He didn't love her, not the real kind of love. And it was just as well, since her heart belonged solely to Anakin.

Obi-Wan envied them the knowledge that one day Anakin would grow up enough for them to be together. Being named as the Queen's Consort was the first step along the way. And he truly was happy for them.

"May I cut in?" Anakin smiled at both of them.

Obi-Wan bowed and moved to the side of the dance floor. Qui-Gon stood regally a few feet away, and he sucked in a breath at how good his ex-Master looked right at that moment. Tall and straight, Qui-Gon was magnificent, like a lion at ease, ready to strike at any time, but for the moment, relaxed. His power and presence easily eclipsed everyone in the room and Obi-Wan wanted nothing more that to slide his hands over the soft fabric of the Jedi formal robes, touching and caressing the big raw-boned body. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until he received an invitation to do so.

"Dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to Qui-Gon.

To his surprise, Qui-Gon shook his head and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I'm fatigued. As a matter of fact, I have only been waiting for Amidala and Anakin to leave the floor before saying good night." He nodded towards the couple. "Since they don't look like they will be doing so any time soon, I'll just say goodnight."

 

It wasn't the words; they were spoken in a perfectly pleasant manner, but the lack of light or warmth from Qui-Gon's blue eyes chilled Obi-Wan to his core. Qui-Gon had never spoken to him so... emotionlessly. It hurt, especially since he had no idea why Qui-Gon would treat him so.

Before he could find a response, Qui-Gon stepped away from him, turning on his heel and walking out.

Stunned, Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, his mouth ajar. Making a scene in the middle of the ballroom would not do at all. He took a deep breath and hurried after Qui-Gon, who had the distinct advantage of much longer legs.

Qui-Gon was out of the ballroom in a matter of seconds, and Obi-Wan knew he could not run to catch up. At least he knew the palace a lot better than Qui-Gon did, and there would be little place to hide from him.

Finally, they were far enough away from the celebration that he could move a bit more quickly. He grabbed Qui-Gon's arms. "Wait." Pulling Qui-Gon around to look at him, he was startled to see the hurt in the deep blue eyes. What had he done to cause that? "Qui-Gon?"

"Enough, Obi-Wan. What is the meaning of this? I told you I was tired." Turning away again, Qui-Gon obviously thought that was to be the end of it.

Not even close. Squaring his shoulders, Obi-Wan reminded himself that his days of taking orders without question or explanation were long over. "Too bad," he snapped, annoyed at both the tone and the gruff treatment. "I want to know what just happened in there."

The expression on Qui-Gon's face was priceless. He had clearly forgotten that Obi-Wan was no longer his Padawan, no longer required to be obedient. Qui-Gon opened his mouth to reprimand him, but then closed it again with a sigh. "Let me pass."

Obi-Wan was having none of it. "And if I don't? I want an answer, Qui-Gon. I can think of nothing I've done to warrant that kind of treatment."

 

A wry smile stretched across Qui-Gon's mouth and again, there was surprise deep in the blue eyes. "When did you become so much your own man that you can stand up to me like this?"

Not about to let Qui-Gon distract him with trivia, Obi-Wan stood his ground. "This is too important to back down. I need to know what I've done to deserve that cut, and you're the only one who can tell me."

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon's eyes would not meet his. "No. I have nothing more to say to you. I am tired."

Folding his arms over his chest, Obi-Wan refused to back down, standing toe to toe with Qui-Gon. "You didn't even stay to say goodnight to Anakin. Why are you running away from me?"

Annoyance crossed Qui-Gon's face. "I did not run. And I wish you would honor my request and let me go. You are very far out of line."

So he was. Defeat stretched through him, tearing at his heart, but he let it go. There would be no reconciliation tonight, and perhaps never with the way things had been going. He bowed stiffly. "Forgive me."

* * *

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan walk away from him, shoulders slumped, head down and he wanted to call him back, but there was nothing to say. He had thought he'd known Obi-Wan, thought he was a man of honor, and perhaps in someways, he still was. But Qui-Gon could not condone his cavalier treatment of Anakin, even if the boy himself had never blamed Obi-Wan for the affair. It had been obvious from the beginning that Amidala and Anakin were meant to be together, and for Obi-Wan to have taken up with her was unforgivably unfeeling.

And, Qui-Gon admitted to himself, he'd been jealous. Some part of him had always believed that he and Obi-Wan were destined to be together. And now that his affair with Amidala was over, Obi-Wan clearly wanted to begin something with him. In all good conscience, Qui-Gon could not even consider such an alliance, much as he'd always wanted Obi-Wan.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon turned to see Anakin striding towards him, his golden Padawan braid flying back from his face. Nearly as tall as he was, Anakin's long legs brought him to Qui-Gon's side quickly. Qui-Gon smiled, Anakin seemed to grow an inch every month. New clothes had to be made almost every time they came back to Coruscant, even now his formal robes looked like they could do with a bit more length in the legs of his trousers.

As Anakin reached him, Qui-Gon sensed something amiss with his young Padawan. Nothing serious, that much he could tell, but something. "Anakin, is something wrong?"

"No. Well, perhaps. I saw you leave and then Obi-Wan followed you. I thought perhaps that something was wrong between you two."

He would not lie to his Padawan, but he was not going to talk about his feelings for Obi-Wan, especially not to Anakin. "Obi-Wan and I had a misunderstanding."

Anakin dropped his eyes for a moment, and then raised them to met Qui-Gon's. "I think... I think that the misunderstanding is on your part, Master, not Obi-Wan's."

Not sure what he should say to that, he motioned for Anakin to continue. "Go on."

Dancing from foot to foot, Anakin didn't speak for a moment. "I think you misunderstood about Amidala."

It was damned hard to misunderstand a very public affair between two people who should have known better. Qui-Gon shook his head "I don't think so."

"I do. Master, I mean... I knew about it."

Of course he did, how could he not have? He felt another flash of anger at Obi-Wan for hurting Anakin with this. Amidala, he could forgive, she had been only seventeen. Obi-Wan, he could not. "I know. And I'm very sorry about that."

Sighing, Anakin put his hands in his trouser pockets and walked a couple of steps one way and then the other. "No. You don't understand."

Clearly he was missing something here, and Anakin didn't seem capable of getting the words out. "You've said that, Anakin. What is your point?"

Finally, Anakin stopped moving. "Not only did I know about it, I told Amidala to do it with Obi-Wan."

What? Of all the conceivable scenarios he could have imagined for that affair, what Anakin had just proposed was not among the possibilities he'd ever considered. "You're right, I don't understand."

Anakin went on to explain the situation, and by the time he was done, Qui-Gon felt like a fool.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't ask me about it? I never realized that you didn't know or I would have told you."

"Why would I know? I thought you were hurt, and that if you wanted to talk to me, I would be there for you. Otherwise, I did not want to bring it up. I thought to respect your privacy."

Anakin nodded. "If I had been truly hurt, I would have brought it up. But you should have known that Obi-Wan would not have done that to me."

"I would have said you were correct, right up until it happened." But he *should* have known, should have realized. He now owed Obi-Wan an apology. "But you're right, I should not have been so ready to believe the worst."

"Master, I think you were...."

"What, Padawan? What did you think I was?"

"Jealous?" He phrased it as a question, but it was more than clear that Anakin knew of his feelings for Obi-Wan.

"I expect that's quite true." Qui-Gon sighed. "Go back and enjoy your party. I think I need to find Obi-Wan and make amends."

"He has a small house on the outskirts of the palace grounds."

Qui-Gon knew he must have looked stunned because Anakin laughed softly.

"He didn't want the rooms set aside for the consort, so Amidala gave him another place to live that was nearby."

He had to ask. "Why didn't he want the Consort rooms?" From what Qui-Gon had seen they were luxurious.

Another smiled touched Anakin's full lips. "He said they were mine and he would not intrude on that."

Nodding, that sounded more like Obi-Wan. "Go on, I'll return later."

The smile turned sly. "I hope you do not, my Master." Anakin bowed and turned away before Qui-Gon could answer that.

* * *

The cottage was easy to find. As Qui-Gon approached, his heart beat faster, trepidation skating along all of his nerves. He could only hope that Obi-Wan would forgive him his folly and that they could find a way to bridge the misunderstandings between them.

Obi-Wan was sitting on a bench outside the door. Observing the young man as he approached, Qui-Gon thought him exquisitely beautiful in the moonlight. His long red-gold hair was tied in a simple tail at the back of his neck, and Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to see it spread out on his pillow. Perhaps that would come in time.

More than hesitant and still not sure of his welcome, Qui-Gon smiled tentatively. "May I join you?"

A slender hand motioned him to the bench, but Obi-Wan remaining silent, although he did smile up at him.

Relief at his welcome slid through him and he sat down next to Obi-Wan. "I think I owe you an apology. Probably more than one."

"Amidala?"

Dropping his eyes in contrition, he nodded.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his wrist and squeezed once. "I would have explained, if you had asked. It only just occurred to me that you didn't know."

He shrugged. What could he say to that? "Apparently, neither did anyone else. You might have said something."

"It wasn't a secret."

"The affair wasn't, but the reason you were asked?"

A bark of laughter came from Obi-Wan. "I was suitable."

Very much so. "So it would seem."

"Was it just jealousy?"

No. Jealousy he could have dealt with, possibly even talked to Obi-Wan about. But there was a greater issue. "More than that, I feared that Anakin would be greatly hurt by it."

"It was my first thought, too."

Dropping his gaze again, Qui-Gon sighed. "I should have known that. I am very sorry."

The hand on his wrist, moved down to fold over his, fingers interlocking.

"Do you know that I have loved you for most of my life. At first, it was the love of a child for a parent, or teacher, but since I was twenty, I have loved you with the love of one adult for another. As a lover," Obi-Wan said softly.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Qui-Gon fought the emotions that tried to strangle him with the quiet words. "No. I didn't know that. At least, not the last part. But if you loved me so much, why did you leave so soon after your Knighthood? Why didn't you speak?"

"You had Anakin to train, and the Council had an assignment for me. What was I to do, say no?"

"That assignment lasted only three weeks. Why didn't you say something when you got back or some time after that?" Qui-Gon cringed at the amount of pain he heard in his own words, but he had so hoped that Obi-Wan would come back to him. Instead, he had moved out and never said a word about his feelings. Assuming the emotions he'd thought he had felt through their bond had either faded or had not existed, he hadn't spoken either.

Turning to look right at him, Obi-Wan sighed. "Because I was never sure my advances would be welcomed."

He could not believe that Obi-Wan did not have at least some inkling of how he felt. "You could have tried."

"Or you could have."

Qui-Gon's eyes dropped and he shook his head. Before Obi-Wan's Trials, it would have been completely inappropriate for him to have spoken of such a thing. "How could I? I was your Master, I could not, would not, ever take advantage of that trust."

"What about after my Trials? I was no longer your Padawan."

"Close enough so that it would not have mattered. You were used to taking orders from me." Qui-Gon sighed. "I wanted you to come to me, and when you did not, I had planned to wait at least a little while to give you some time for other experiences. I would not have been comfortable coming to you right after you were a Knight. And after you did not speak at all, I thought perhaps your affection had faded with time. I chose to wait and see."

A rueful smile touched Obi-Wan's fine lips. "Well, it's been six years. How much longer do you want to wait?"

Not any longer. "I really had not expected to wait this long."

"If I had any thought or hope that you would return my feelings, I would have said no to Amidala."

A half-smile fought its way onto his face and Qui-Gon conceded that Obi-Wan was right. "I should have said something."

Obi-Wan smiled, too. "A hint would have been nice."

His finger shook slightly as he ran it down Obi-Wan's soft cheek, ending at his jaw. Leaning forward, he touched his lips gently to the cleft in that lovely chin, then licking along the crease, something he'd wanted to do since his first tug of desire for Obi-Wan. "We've made a muck of this, haven't we?"

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan gasped, turning towards him, and brushing warm lips against his before answering. "Yes, but not completely."

His heart pounding painfully, Qui-Gon could only agree. "No. Not completely."

Using both his hands, he cupped Obi-Wan's face, tilting him forward and upward for a real kiss. As his lips touched Obi-Wan's, his stomach dropped into free fall, his mind roared with pleasure. A second kiss soon followed and then a third, this one holding for a count before releasing. At last, he settled his lips onto Obi-Wan's in a deep kiss that both took and gave and made promises to both of them that he wanted to believe more than anything he could ever remember.

Moving his tongue across Obi-Wan's lips, seeking entrance, he was not denied. Obi-Wan opened his mouth, granting him the access he required, and he reveled in the explorations of the warm recesses of Obi-Wan's splendid mouth. Excitement soared in him, his heart pounded hard, he wanted this moment to last forever and never end.

A lack of oxygen finally pulled them apart, gasping. But Obi-Wan did not stay away, he leaned in and up and captured Qui-Gon's mouth again, and hand slipping into his beard, stroking lazily along the contours of his face.

Pulling back from the utter sweetness of kissing Obi-Wan, it was time to do more than that. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. "Why don't you show me this house of yours?"

"It's not really mine, Amidala said I could use it for as long as I stayed on Naboo."

"Do you plan to come back to Coruscant?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I really like it here."

"Will Amidala allow you to keep the house permanently?"

"I asked her that after I saw this place for the first time, and she said yes. Do you have any reason to stay on Coruscant?" Obi-Wan stood and, moving over to the door, he placed his palm on the plate in front. There was an audible snick as the lock disengaged. "I'll need to key it to your hand. Remind me."

Just like that. Qui-Gon marveled at the easy acceptance in Obi-Wan's manner. There were considerable problems with their having a relationship, but Obi-Wan had blithely decided it would all work out. Looking at him now, Qui-Gon could almost believe that after six years and what seemed like a million miles squared, four kisses and a cuddle would finally make it work.

"What?" Obi-Wan turned back to look at him.

"I was just thinking of how you've moved me into your life without a thought."

"You were always part of my life, Qui-Gon. Always. Even when you weren't here with me." Obi-Wan came to stand in front of him, reaching up to pull his head down for another long kiss.

A bottomless and intense emotion pressed into Qui-Gon as he held Obi-Wan tightly, and he took a deep breath, fighting to control it. Pulling back from the kiss, he followed Obi-Wan into the small house.

A quick look around told him there would be no way all three of them could live here -- there just wasn't enough space. Sadly, he shook his head. "The three of us will not fit in here."

Obi-Wan looked around and nodded. "That's true, but Anakin has the Consort quarters, and there is enough room in there for full practice arena -- like the big one at the temple -- and you won't have to book it in advance either."

Deciding that the issue could wait a while, Qui-Gon stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around the muscular body and pulling Obi-Wan to him. "We don't need to discuss this now, do we?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, we don't need to discuss this now at all. There are much more important things to discuss."

Unable to resist, his mouth claimed Obi-Wan's in another long slow kiss, discovering all the hidden treasures. He moved his hands down Obi-Wan's back slowly, feeling the muscles and tendons, squeezing, testing the resiliency of the lush body.

A half-smile touched Obi-Wan's mouth and his blue-green eyes twinkled mischievously as they pulled back again. "Can I give you a tour of the house?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon rasped, forcing enough breath into his lungs to say alive.

Pulling out of the embrace, Obi-Wan nodded towards the hall. "I think we might start in here?"

Seeing where he was being led, Qui-Gon smirked. "We will certainly end there."

"Yes, Master."

The words, so solemnly said, reminding him of a thousand other times Obi-Wan had said those words in just that tone. He could not hold back another laugh. "You still say that with such obedience in your voice."

"I am ever ready to be obedient." Obi-Wan could not hold onto the tone as he broke into laughter and shook his head. "I guess not."

That was *not* what he wanted from Obi-Wan. Quite the opposite in fact, Qui-Gon had found the forceful Obi-Wan very exciting. "I would not care for it either."

 

A sly smile formed on Obi-Wan's mouth, and Qui-Gon felt his heart jump at its promise. "Oh, I don't know. There are times when obedience is good."

Maybe a game or two would not be such a bad thing after all, later perhaps, when they knew each other better as lovers. "But not tonight."

"No," Obi-Wan agreed. "Not tonight."

Taking his mouth in a possessive kiss, Obi-Wan's hand roamed freely across his back, then snaked under his tunic to touch bare flesh. Qui-Gon shivered delightedly. He had waited far too many years for that touch. Sliding his hands around the narrow waist, he held Obi-Wan for one moment before moving one hand up the muscular back and the other down to cup the round buttocks. He groaned, wishing he was encountering naked flesh instead of the dress tunic and leggings Obi-Wan now wore.

"If we don't get into bed soon, we won't make it." Obi-Wan's voice was breathless as if he'd been doing back flips for a long time.

The floor, even with the thick carpeting, was not Qui-Gon's first choice of places to make love, or his tenth for that matter. "I am far too old for the floor."

Obi-Wan pointedly looked down as if considering the idea. He had better not be.

"No. Do not even think about it, Obi-Wan." His tone was filled with humor, but he was serious. He did not want to consider what such an unforgiving surface would do to his old body.

"All right. Come on, then." Obi-Wan turned down the hall towards the bedroom, pulling his tunic over his head as he went and leaving Qui-Gon to watch him strip.

By the time Obi-Wan had reached the bed, he'd undone the straps on his boots and pulled his hair free of its bindings. Following Obi-Wan into the bedroom, Qui-Gon paused to look at the glorious sight before him.

Wearing only his leggings and undone boots, Obi-Wan sprawled back on the bed. Qui-Gon's breath caught and held, and he felt a deep pressure in his chest. He wondered if he'd ever seen anyone so magnificent, so absolutely stunning. No, he'd never seen anything so moving as the half-dressed Obi-Wan. Pale skin, long smooth muscles, a light dusting of hair down the middle of his chest that led the eye down to the waist of his trousers.

Qui-Gon knelt, and pulled off the undone boots and socks. Then reached for the clasp, needing Obi-Wan naked, now. He stripped off the remaining articles of clothes and gasped as he beheld the beauty of Obi-Wan's naked form. Having seen Obi-Wan naked many times, he was nevertheless stunned by how different it was now.

"Have I remembered to tell you how beautiful you are, Obi-Wan?" His hands moved slowly up from Obi-Wan's waist to his chest, fingers carding through the chest hair and then sliding over to tweak a nipple. Obi-Wan's head tipped back and he groaned

Gripping the hem of Qui-Gon's tunic, Obi-Wan pulled it up, having to stand to get it over his body and head. Warm hands sought out his flesh, tracing the muscles and tendons with gentle fingers. All he could do was lean into the touch and moan at the pleasure the small caresses caused.

Qui-Gon buried a hand in Obi-Wan's loose hair, holding him in the kiss. It had been years since he'd touched that hair, since the last time he'd cut it while Obi-Wan was still his Padawan. The soft, heavy mane had become a luxury beyond anything he could have imagined. It came to his shoulders in a straight fall of pure silk. And the color -- a mix of honey blonde and rich auburn. "So soft." He brought his hand up, letting the strands slide over his fingers. "And I hadn't realized it would be this exquisite color when you were young or I would have let it get a little longer."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I've always found it a bother to have such long hair and keeping it tied back seemed the only way to deal with it."

"Then why keep it long?"

A rueful smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. "I never seemed to have the time to get it cut properly. And long hair requires a cut no more than once a year. Why do you keep your hair long?"

The effort of long hair always seemed worth the trouble to him, enjoying the feel of it on his bare shoulders and back. "I've always liked the look of it. And I love it on you. Have you considered wearing it down?"

Shuddering dramatically, Obi-Wan leaned into his hands and nearly purred as he continued to play with the silken mass. "Force no. I only consider cutting it off."

That would be a crime. It was too lovely to cut short. "Please don't cut it. I hadn't realized just how delightful it would be to touch and now I'd like to spend some time doing that."

"All right. I can never remember to get it done anyway." Obi-Wan smiled, leaning up for another kiss.

Obi-Wan hands dropped to loosen the clasp on Qui-Gon's leggings, sliding a hand around his waist, pushing everything off his hips. Stymied for but a moment by his boots, Obi-Wan quickly removed those along with the rest of the clothes.

Standing back, Obi-Wan gazed at him, his eyes alight with pleasure, then ran a hand gently down the center of his chest, his fingers moving along the arrow of hair on his belly, leading down to tangle in the coarse curls.

All the air was forced from Qui-Gon's lungs as those fingers went lower, lightly caressing the length of his hard cock, not even a serious caress, just a tease. But enough to pull a deep moan of frustration from him. Stepping forward, Obi-Wan bent to place a kiss on the tip, another tease.

Qui-Gon gasped, drawing in a breath, and then expelling it hard. His hips twitched forward, following Obi-Wan's mouth, wanting more. But Obi-Wan was not ready to settle in yet, and Qui-Gon groaned again. Taking a breath, he centered himself in the Force and let some of his raging desire go.

Obi-Wan stood before him, naked and alluring, his blue-green eyes alight with desire. "By the Force, Qui-Gon you are so beautiful."

Flattered, Qui-Gon really didn't believe the words. "As are you, my Obi-Wan." He took Obi-Wan into his arms and lowered him backward onto the big bed.

Held in place by slender hands anchored in his hair, Qui-Gon's mouth was devoured by Obi-Wan's kisses, and then the sweet torture moved from his lips to his throat. Turning them, he nestled his body on top of Obi-Wan delighting in the feel of the muscular body beneath his.

"I have waited so long for this, Qui-Gon. And it is so good." Obi-Wan's hands moved slowly down his body, stroking and caressing bare skin.

"I think it should get better." Qui-Gon hoped to draw it out, make it last, but despite his best intentions, he knew he would not be able to wait very long for his pleasure. And judging by Obi-Wan's raspy breath, he would not be able to either.

Moving slowly down, he paused along the way to dip his tongue into the cleft in Obi-Wan's chin, to kiss the inside of an arm, to lick at a nipple. Excitement roared through him with each sound that Obi-Wan made, each restless movement, each plea for more. Qui-Gon ignored it all in favor of stretching their nerves taut, stopping only long enough to find a new way to torture his beloved. After he deemed his lover sufficiently prepared, Qui-Gon finally closed his mouth over the tip of the straining cock, sucking the soft head for a moment, and then laving the length.

His hips arched up, and Obi-Wan cried out. "Qui-Gon! Stop. No, don't stop."

An amused chuckle rumbled up from his chest. "Which is it my Obi-Wan? Shall I finish you or do you want to go on?"

Obi-Wan glared at him. "And I'm supposed to make a decision now?"

He heard Obi-Wan take several deep breaths, and knew he had found the calm to continue to draw this out.

Unexpectedly, he was rolled onto his back, and Obi-Wan grinned down at him. "My turn."

Perhaps he should not have been so thorough in his own ministrations, as Obi-Wan had no pity for him. His mouth was plundered with ruthless abandon, and then forsaken for his neck. Qui-Gon arched and whimpered under the tender assault, never asking for quarter and receiving none. Moving along his body, Obi-Wan seemed intent on bringing as much pleasure as he could with each kiss and lick and nuzzle as Qui-Gon tripped closer and closer to the edge of the world.

When finally Obi-Wan slid his lips over Qui-Gon's cock the end of his control was at hand, and Qui-Gon knew he had no hope of finding more, nor did he want to. Bucking up in the wet, hot mouth, all thought gone, pleasure consuming him, Qui-Gon gave himself up to it. Obi-Wan's hand closed over his balls, sending new tendrils of fire into the already roaring flames, an adventurous finger traveled backward along his perineum to his anus and pressed inward, imbedding itself deep inside him.

He screamed Obi-Wan's name. That extra bit of pleasure destroyed what was left of him and he came hard, exulting in the joyous fire that both consumed and renewed him.

When he opened his eyes again, he was held tightly by an amused looking Obi-Wan and was caught between satiation and chagrin. "I didn't mean to let go like that." And he could not remember the last time he had been so overwhelmed with sensations.

"It sneaks up on you sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Especially when it's been a while." He trailed a finger down the sweaty chest, fingering the hair he found there.

Obi-Wan laughed and kissed him.

Reaching down further to caress Obi-Wan's still hard cock, he had a few ideas on what to do with that. "You still seem to have a problem."

"So it would seem. What do you plan to do about?" Obi-Wan tongue slid out to lick at Qui-Gon's ear and he shivered.

"I'd like to feel it inside me."

He made a concerted effort not to laugh as Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. Recovering quickly, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I'd like that too. A lot."

Hot and sultry, the look Obi-Wan gave him squeezed his heart. Rolling over, he pillowed his head on his arms. Obi-Wan brushed his hair aside and kissed his neck, softly, nuzzling down his spine to the small of his back, each lick and kiss sent the sweetest fire into his body, arousing him again faster than he would have thought possible.

His buttocks' cheeks were parted, anticipation making him shiver. A strangled sound emerged from his throat as Obi-Wan's tongue found the entrance to his body, laving it until it was wet and he was insane with the sensations. An oiled finger pushed into him, and he sighed, letting his body relax into the movements and pleasure of Obi-Wan's hands.

His preparations done, Obi-Wan turned him again. "I want to see your eyes when I slide into you the first time."

Qui-Gon nodded, speech lost to him as his legs were positioned over the slim shoulders and Obi-Wan pushed into him slowly. His eyes closed, and he breathed out, basking in the slow slide of the big cock into him until Obi-Wan was sheathed to the hilt. Exquisite sensations poured over him as Obi-Wan moved slowly in and out, riding the crest of his own pleasure as well as Qui-Gon's. When Obi-Wan would have reached for his hard cock, Qui-Gon stopped him. "We'll finish that later. I don't want to come yet."

Obi-Wan was too far gone to take his meaning, but breathed out his agreement and gripped Qui-Gon's hips, starting to move faster and harder. The rhythm broke, and Obi-Wan cried out, collapsing on Qui-Gon's chest.

Cuddling Obi-Wan for a moment, Qui-Gon moved his lover onto his belly. Retrieving the oil that had been laid aside before, he generously coated his cock, and then Obi-Wan's anus, carefully stretching out the tight muscle with his fingers.

Obi-Wan pushed back against his hand, sighing. "Damn, that feels good."

"It will get better, I hope."

Chucking, Obi-Wan sent him an affectionate look over his shoulder. "I am not sure how much better I can survive."

"We shall see, won't we?"

Starting to position himself, Obi-Wan stopped him, rolling over. "Face to face."

"All right."

He pulled the slender hips onto his thighs, and pressed inward, embedding himself in the tight heat. "Ahhh."

Leaning forward he was able to kiss Obi-Wan as he started to move. A stray thought crossed his mind that the only problem with Obi-Wan making love to him this way was he was too short for them to kiss.

Grasping Obi-Wan's hard cock, Qui-Gon moved his hand in rhythm of his thrusts. As orgasm built, he reached out to Obi-Wan, wanting to touch his mind as he did his body. He found equal welcome in both as he sank down into fires of their mutual pleasure.

They cried out in unison, Qui-Gon's orgasm triggering Obi-Wan's. And for a moment they were truly one in mind and body. Some part of Qui-Gon wished that the moment could go on forever and he felt a similar emotion emanating from Obi-Wan.

Some amount of time later, Qui-Gon opened his eyes, still wrapped in Obi-Wan's arms. Stretching out his senses he discovered, to his consternation, that he was still in Obi-Wan's mind. He tried to pull back, but found that he could not and then groaned as the realization stuck him.

What was left of the Master/Padawan link must have paved the way to forge a soul-bond between them. Not that he didn't like idea or want to be bonded to Obi-Wan -- it had been his fondest wish for many years, but right now was *not* the most convenient of times.

"Stop talking so loudly," Obi-Wan grumbled, as he opened his eyes and looked at Qui-Gon. "You're not talking, are you?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. //I'm afraid not.//

Obi-Wan sighed loudly, both in Qui-Gon's mind and in his ears. //I was afraid you were going to say that. Soul-bond?//

//I think so.// Shifting closer, he had to touch, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's back, he rubbed comfortingly. Almost of its own volition, the hand moved down Obi-Wan's skin to his buttocks, stroking further and in a less than soothing way. Obi-Wan shifted against his fingers, then reached out to pull him closer, bringing their mouths together, and kissing him deeply.

Responding helplessly, the bond between them pulsing bright and new, Qui-Gon rolled Obi-Wan onto his back, and settled on top of him. //Can we talk about this later?//

// Much later.//

* * *

//Master?// Anakin's tentative query brought Qui-Gon out of the light doze he'd fallen into after he and Obi-Wan had made love the last time.

Immediately alert, Qui-Gon's eyes blinked open, the pleasant haze lifting. //Padawan? Is something wrong?//

//You're supposed to witness the betrothal signing, in about fifteen minutes. You didn't oversleep, did you?// The gentle chiding said quite clearly that Anakin knew that he had overslept and was very amused by the reason why.

 

Qui-Gon held back a sigh. //I did, I'm afraid. I'll be there presently.//

Another amused chuckle drifted across their link, but Anakin said nothing about it. //We will wait for you and Obi-Wan, Master.//

Sitting up, he did not look at Obi-Wan, afraid to be drawn back into his bed. He needed to clean up. There was no way he could skip it, not after last night's, and this morning's activities. "We have fifteen minutes to get dressed and get to the betrothal signing. They are waiting for us."

Groaning, Obi-Wan stood, but didn't straighten his back, putting a hand on the bed, he slowly pushed himself up and groaned again.

Concern had him next to Obi-Wan in a second. "Are you all right?" He rubbed the tight muscles, sending a soothing bit of healing through their bond, and with a concerted effort he stopped his hands from straying any further.

"I'm sore. And I'm amazed that you are not. Do you know how many times we did it last night?"

"And this morning? Too many. And of course I am sore. How could I not be? But I don't have time to worry about it." He went into the washroom, and to his mortification discovered he needed Obi-Wan in there beside him, within his line of sight or he felt an overwhelming sense of panic. There was no relief in knowing Obi-Wan suffered from the same affliction. Taking only a few moments to clean up and a few more to get dressed, by some miracle they were ready in time.

Holding hands because they had to touch each other and that was the most acceptable means they could use at the moment, they walked across the palace grounds to the throne room. Everyone turned to look at them as they entered, but Qui-Gon ignored it, maintaining an outward calm that he really didn't feel and was gratified that Obi-Wan was able to put up a good front, too.

The actual signing took a very short amount of time, but the luncheon afterward was endless. A newly bonded couple needed to spend time together to learn to deal with the bond and each other. With their souls bound tightly, Qui-Gon knew it would be months before he and Obi-Wan could be separated for more than a few hours without it causing serious mental and physical pain.

There were going to be major adjustments on both his and Obi-Wan's parts. They had led separate lives for a long time, and now they had no choice about being together. And while being together with Obi-Wan now and forever thrilled Qui-Gon, most beings who initiated a soul-bond spent years preparing for it. As far as Qui-Gon knew, the bond should not have just happened the way it did between them.

And they needed to get in touch with the Council as soon as possible. The thought of what that venerable assembly was going to say about this made Qui-Gon smile to himself. No matter how they blustered, there was nothing anyone could do about it. The bond was a fact of everyone's life now.

//Do you think it would be rude for us to leave before dessert?// Obi-Wan's plaintive wail filled his mind along with a bombardment of desire.

And as much as he wanted nothing more than get Obi-Wan to a private place, preferably with a bed, but any flat surface would do right now, he knew they couldn't leave yet. //Yes, my beloved, it would be unforgivably rude. And we can't. You don't want to spoil Anakin's moment, now do you?//

A deep mental sigh came from Obi-Wan. //I expect not. What if I got sick?//

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to agree, sending a note of disapproval towards his beloved.

Obi-Wan's sigh filled his mind. //No. I guess not.//

//Be good. Think cold thoughts. Think about being naked in the middle of a Hoth winter.//

//With you?// Obi-Wan sent an image of them making love in the snow.

This time Qui-Gon sighed at the mental image and pressed down against the rush of arousal. Don't think about it, he told himself firmly. //Alone, Obi-Wan. Alone.//

Another mental sigh -- this one tinged with real, if sardonic, amusement. //At my age, I thought I was well past this sort of endless arousal.//

Qui-Gon felt a laugh bubble up in him, Obi-Wan was only thirty -- he was past fifty and feeling like a teenager with his first crush. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried again to center and calm himself. It lasted as long as it took for him to look at Obi-Wan again and remember this morning. Giving it up as a bad cause, he finally just let the sensations wash over him, there was nothing he could do about it now except suffer through it.

Lunch did end eventually, and with a few quick words he dismissed Anakin for the rest of the day. He had to get control back, and he had to contact the Council. Soon. Just as soon as he could think clearly and that would mean having Obi-Wan alone for at least a little while.

Using all of his Jedi training, and every ounce of control he had, Qui-Gon made it back to the cottage with Obi-Wan in tow. But as soon as the door closed behind him, he had his lover against the wall, pressing his hard, aching cock against the equally hard one that Obi-Wan sported. Rutting against the door, his passion was met with equal fervor as they moved against each other.

//Finally.// Qui-Gon ground out in relief as orgasm ripped through him and he felt an answering feeling moving through Obi-Wan. In his entire life, he had never felt this aroused. It wasn't just sex, it was a craving to be near Obi-Wan, to be inside him and have him inside. And not just physically either. //Are you all right?//

//You mean, aside from the fact I can't keep my hands off you, I go into a panic if you're not in the same room with me and I want to have sex constantly? Oh, yes. I'm quite fine. // The wiry amusement as much as anything comforted Qui-Gon. "By the Force, Qui-Gon, what are we going to do? This can't go on."

Nodding, he agreed wholeheartedly, shifting away from his beloved, Qui-Gon looked down at his soiled clothes, sighing in disgust. "I must contact the Council. I have no experience with this. But it can't last too much longer. I don't have the stamina to keep this up. And before we do anything else we need a shower." He plucked at the hem of his tunic.

For some reason, Obi-Wan found that very funny. "There's a communication console in the study. But let's shower first. I'll come with you." As if either of them had a choice on that score.

The shower lasted longer than they anticipated, but eventually they made the call to Coruscant.

The briefing with the Council was every bit as strained as Qui-Gon had thought it would be. They were not amused with the soul-bond, but knew there was nothing they could do about it. And they were really not pleased to be told that instead of two top negotiators who could work independently of each other, they now had two top negotiators who *had* to work together. But he and Obi-Wan were granted two weeks leave to deal with the unexpected bonding. In another day or two, the sexual need would abate and then they would only need to be in each other's presence, but holding hands would suffice for contact, which was a very good thing since Qui-Gon wasn't sure how much more sex his old body could handle, even if his mind did think he required it.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly, as if the thought of Qui-Gon's apprentice just occurred to him.

"I've contacted him. We'll arrange a modified schedule for the next two weeks. And then I expect you'll have to help out with his training.

Obi-Wan nodded, moving to stand in front of the chair Qui-Gon was sitting in. "I hadn't thought about the logistics of this."

Reaching out, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan forward so that he straddled his lap and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Actually, you have not said it in words yet." Obi-Wan sounded faintly amused by this rather than upset.

He really should have said it sooner. Even if he'd been thinking it and he knew that Obi-Wan knew how he felt, the words needed to be said out loud. The last time he'd waited to speak it had taken six long years for them to come together. "How remiss of me. Can I make it up to you?"

The strong arms slid around his neck, and his head was tilted up to kiss Obi-Wan again. //I'm sure I'll think of something in the next couple of years that you can do for me.//

//You need but to name your wish.//

Another long kiss followed. //You know, we are both too old for this.//

//What?// Qui-Gon had lost track of the conversation after the last kiss.

//I'm sitting on your lap as if I were a child.// Despite the chagrined tone, Obi-Wan made no move to stand, and his hand reached into Qui-Gon's hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

Opening his eyes as he pulled back, Qui-Gon made a point of looking around. "And who is here to see or care?"

"It's undignified!" Obi-Wan protested as he tightened his arms and kissed Qui-Gon again.

"Yes, and your point is?" His hands moved under Obi-Wan's tunic, caressing the warm flesh he found there.

Leaning into his hands, Obi-Wan laughed. "I suppose you are right."

"It happens. Anakin and Amidala will be here in a few minutes."

Obi-Wan sighed and moved off of him, but before he moved away, he leaned down for one more kiss. "I wonder if I'll ever get enough?"

"I hope not, beloved."

Smiling, Obi-Wan nodded. "Me too."

 

The End.  
August 1999


End file.
